


A Debate on Posture

by shieldmaidenoftherohirrim



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenoftherohirrim/pseuds/shieldmaidenoftherohirrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light hearted humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debate on Posture

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my old fanfiction.net account E arth. K id. T ree. Hugger

"Aravis."

She looked at him. "Corin."

"Why do you always sit like such a princess?"

It was midmorning and Aravis and Corin were sitting in one of the castle kitchens enjoying the isolation from the formality of court life.

"It's called good posture!" Aravis snapped, deliberately sitting a little straighter in her chair and glaring at the young prince.

"It's just that, my dear Aravis," Corin said, "you look like you're trying to impress someone, when actually no-one is here aside from me."

At that moment, the door opened and Aravis and Corin found Corin's twin brother Cor standing in the doorway.

"Ah," Cor said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Now that's where you're wrong. I am here. But I do agree with Corin, Aravis. You do sit awfully like a princess."

Aravis sent withering glances at both princes. "As I said before, Corin, it is called good posture. And anyway, I don't know why you two are criticising. You're both princes. You rather need good posture. Which you don't actually have."

Corin grinned. "Nay, my dear Aravis. That is, I believe, where you are wrong."

"Yes," Cor said, backing his brother up. "We princes, we must master a royal slouch."

Aravis raised one eyebrow. "Oh?" she said disbelievingly.

"Of course," Corin said. "Our slouch must display an air of importance as we hold our beer mug."

Aravis snorted. "You're terrible! Both of you! Bad posture and bad habits! And you really shouldn't be speaking to a lady like this."

"Aravis," Cor, "you know you wouldn't have us speak to you in any other way. You'd accuse us of being sexist, and insist on proving your masculinity."

"I agree with the first part, but I don't believe Aravis is as masculine as she sometimes appears. For one, our darling Aravis has the posture of a lady, even when nobody sees her. And another thing, if she were masculine she wouldn't have a very soft spot for a certain prince of Archenland," Corin said, winking at Aravis.

"Corin," Aravis said. "Do shut up."

Cor looked between the two, confused. "Aravis? You're with Corin?"

"Nay," Corin said with an air of smug satisfaction.

"Corin," Aravis said menacingly. "Shut. Up."

"Why? This prince does return your affections, be assured!" Corin said seriously. Well, as seriously as one can when he's delighting in revealing secrets that the secret-keepers did not even know themselves.

"Argh!" Aravis said and stormed off.

Meanwhile Cor still looked confused. "What…? If you and Aravis aren't together, yet you both feel something towards each other…?"

Corin rolled his eyes. "Brother," he said, finishing off his mug of apple cider and standing up, "I'm not the prince with a soft spot (more than a brotherly one) for Aravis, and I'm not the prince that she has a, erm, fondness for."

And with that he clapped his brother on the shoulder and left the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Cor standing there.


End file.
